Michonne Chapter 1
by michone2
Summary: This is a story I am writing that focuses on Michonne's life before the zombie apocalypse starts. Glimpses of Michonne's back story have already shown on the show, but I decided to make her life different. Any feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie, I'm goin' to the store to get some things for dinner, I'll be right back."

Michonne yelled down the hallway hoping Charlie would hear her. She knew he was lying down on the bed dead to the world at the moment so she didn't bother to wake him. She walked into the kitchen searching for her keys with the white noise of the television in the background. The news was running a story about about strange things happening around the world. Michonne had heard stories about people losing their minds and doing horrible things. Upon hearing these stories, she would take interest like the average person, but then eventually she would go with her life. She grabbed her purse, walked out of their loft, and headed out onto the streets of downtown Los Angeles.

She smiled her lovely smile at the thought of spending time with her husband that night. They both worked long hours so they rarely saw one another. Charlie decided to leave early because he wanted to and she just happened to leave come straight home after school instead of staying late to talk to parents. She thought about cooking a nice dinner so they could eat together like they used to, but as she was walking she decided to take a detour and grab some Thai food from their favorite restaurant.

Ten minutes later she walked into the small parking lot of Queen Thai Cuisine. Charlie doesn't really like the fact that she takes walks in their neighborhood, but Michonne never believed cars were necessary if your destination was a short distance away. Besides, she loved taking in her surroundings as she walked down the narrow and crowded streets. She picked up their usual and decided to head straight back home because she was starving.

As she was walking back to their place, she started thinking about the trip her and Charlie were about to take to Atlanta to visit his mother. Michonne loved how beautiful Georgia was. She loved the trees and the old time beauty of the houses. She especially loved the city life of Atlanta. There was one thing about Georgia that she didn't care for, Charlie's family. Charlie's family would swear on a stack of bibles that they weren't prejudice. They would use the few African Americans they knew to prove it. Interestingly enough, those 2 or 3 black people they know work for them, but they still count as friends of course. Even though she didn't always feel comfortable around Charlie's family, she tolerated their dismissive behavior and inquiries about her hair because Charlie cared enough about his mother to make sure she was getting the best medical treatment possible. Charlie's love for his mother was one of the things that drew her to him and was what made him such a loving and devoted husband. Even though Charlie's mother was well taken care of, it didn't stop the liver cancer from becoming more aggressive. Lily was pretty much on her death bed now so it was only appropriate that Charlie and his wife be around when she died. Michonne always felt Lily's indifference towards her but she still felt it important for Charlie to be there for her.

She arrived in front of her building just before the sun went down. She never thought she would live in a loft in downtown Los Angeles. She always felt she was more of a suburban girl, but she ended up moving in the loft with Charlie after he had asked her to marry him back in 2011. Michonne eventually fell in love with the view of downtown LA from the 8th floor of her building, but she did insist on buying a house in the suburbs when the decided to have children.

She walked back into her apartment to find Charlie sitting in the brown lounge chair in their large living room watching the news. It seemed like it hadn't changed much. Same stories about this strange new schizophrenia scientist have discovered. He was so engaged in the current story that she couldn't help but smile. She loved the chance to sneak up on him. She closed the door behind her slowly and took off her shoes. She slowly put the food on the table, along with her keys, and purse. She slowly tiptoed behind his chair, reached her arms around the back of the chair and yelled,

"AAHHHH!"

She was going for his shoulders but he turned around quick enough to grab her and pull her down in his lap.

"You ain't slick girl, come here!"

"No fair Charlie!"

She couldn't stop laughing and smiling as Charlie pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently. Part of her knew she couldn't scare him, but she thought it would be fun to try anyway and she was right. As he kissed her he pulled her in close and gently stroked her locs. Most of the people in her life either hated or couldn't understand why she decided to loc her hair, but her locs are what attracted Charlie to her the night they met.

"How was your day baby?" Charlie asked. Whenever Charlie asked how her day went, she knew he genuinely wanted to know. He didn't ask in the automatic and polite way most people do, he really wanted to know how her day was. He was such a great listener. She felt she could talk to him about anything without hesitation.

"My day was great; the kids are starting to like their group reading. There weren't as many groans this time when we started. How was yours? How was the meeting with today?" She replied.

"My day was normal. The meeting went as well as it could. I wasn't expecting a miracle." Charlie had a meeting with one of his newest clients. Unfortunately, his most difficult one. Being the nicest lawyer in a law sometimes meant Charlie got stuck with the most difficult clients.

"Hmm…well I hope she doesn't cause you too much stress babe. I like you healthy."

"I will be alright if I can get some food."

"You already know it's there. I will make ya a plate."

Michonne and Charlie sat in front of the TV and ate dinner together. Michonne actually paid attention to the news for the first time that day. Down in Atlanta there were a few cases of this mental illness that caused people to bite others. It was really strange. The cases were being quarantined and doctors were still trying to figure out exactly what it was.

"I bet they already know. They just aren't willing to tell the general public. Probably don't want to cause a panic or somethin' "

"You think there is a conspiracy already?"

"Baby there is always more than what we see."

"You are probably right." Charlie gently grabbed her band and kissed it.

"You know this is first time we have eaten together in months?"

"I know right? Let's make the best of it."

"Jenga, Scrabble, or Twister?" Charlie said with excitement.

"Jenga first and then twister"

You would think that Michonne and Charlie would spend the night out in a club since it was so accessible to them. They lived within walking distance or many spots that people have to drive from the other side of the city to get to, but they preferred simple board games to such things. They enjoyed one another's company in that way.

They spent the rest of the night playing their board games, laughing, and enjoying the first time they had time to spend together in months.

The next morning, Charlie and Michonne were running around making sure they had everything they needed for their trip. Michonne double checked after they had already triple checked.

"Babe, are you sure you have the entire itinerary?"

"Yes, I have everything. Is the cab here?"

"They will be here soon. Let's just make sure we have everything."

"Baby you have checked over 3 times. I don't think we could be more prepared."

Michonne felt a reassuring pressure applied to her shoulder by Charlie. She stopped looking through her suitcase and turned around to see a concerned look on his face.

"Baby you don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't want you to have to be uncomfortable."

Charlie knew his family didn't approve of him marrying Michonne, but he didn't care. The only thing he did care about was how Michonne felt in the big house. He didn't want her to have to tolerate any disrespect if he could help it.

"I will be ok, don't worry about me. I knew what your family was like before I married you. Plus, it would be disrespectful of me not to come with you when your mother is sick."

Charlie knew she would say something like that. Michonne would always put her feelings aside to do what's right.

They loaded their things into the Prius taxi and sat in peaceful silence on the way to LAX. Michonne thought about the beautiful scenery mixed with the sour southern hospitality she would be receiving in several hours. When the plane took off, she drifted into much needed sleep Charlie's big arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michonne and Charlie walked up the steps of the old, white, Georgia plantation home. It was your typical southern plantation home with large columns in the front, long driveway leading up to the porch, acres of land around it, and peach trees. You could smell the natural sweet smell of the peaches as soon as you stepped into the air. Michonne inhaled the sweet smell with delight. Too bad most of her in laws weren't as delightful as the peaches on the property.

They knocked on the huge red door that looked like something out of a novel and it was opened by a black woman of medium height and weight. Her name was Lorena and she had worked as a housekeeper for Charlie's family for almost six years now. Michonne was happy to see her since she was one of the only few people in the house she could talk to when Charlie was busy with his family.

Lorena showed them to one of the guest rooms of the house. Yes, this was a house with more than one guest room. Michonne couldn't help but admire the luxury Charlie grew up in down south. She wondered what it would have been like to always have such comfort. To have so many privileges all of your life. Michonne didn't grow up in poverty, but she definitely didn't have the privilege of not worrying about money. She also knew that her color meant she would have to go the extra mile to prove that she was as competent at her peers. Charlie listened when she explained this to him and he understood the best he could.

"You should go see your mother now. I am sure she is waiting for you. I am just gonna take a nap."

"Ok honey, I will wake you for dinner."

Michonne took off her clothes, allowed herself to sink into the comfortable mattress of the queen sized bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Five hours later she woke up and it was already night. She heard gentle rain outside of her window. She was immediately comforted by the sounds of the rain. Rain has always made her feel safe for odd reason. She rolled of bed, put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and walked out of the room into the long hallway. The house was dark which was unusual for Charlie's family. She began to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen to see if she could catch up with Lorena before dealing with her in laws.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw a most horrific sight and let out a blood curdling scream.

She saw Lorena sprawled across the counter in the kitchen. Lorena looked like she had been opened up. Her stomach was completely open and her small and large intestines were hanging out. Blood was all over the place. Her eyes were still open and her throat was completely missing. Her blood was all over the counter and spilling onto the floors. Michonne thought she had walked into one of those grotesque horrors movies she hated.

She felt herself become sick at the sight and smell of Lorena's body. She caught herself on the door handle to keep herself from fainting. She didn't know whether she was screaming or gagging.

Soon Charlie, his older brother Michael, his father James, and two of Charlie's younger cousins came running into the kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" said Michael.

"Someone call the police now! Boys check the house and yard make sure the sick sonofabitch isn't still round here!" said James.

"Honey come with me, you look sick." said Charles.

Charles picked Michonne up and carried her away into their room. He retrieved a brown paper bag and told her to breathe into it. She inhaled and exhaled and was soon as calm as she could be. Michonne had seen things like this in movies and on TV shows, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of a mutilated body. She couldn't believe anyone would murder such a sweet person as Lorena. The thought of how they did soon popped into her head and she blacked out.

She woke up in the emergency room. She looked around for Charlie and felt him next to her. He had his arm around her protectively. He started rubbing her gently and told her that it would be over soon.

The police questioned Michonne about what she saw. At first, she couldn't believe they wanted details, but she spoke anyway to help. After what seemed like forever, they were all back at the plantation. Michonne wanted to leave as soon as possible. She couldn't stand the thought of sleeping in a house where someone had just been murdered. Even though she knew that was a possibility in every house you are in, she just didn't to be anywhere near where she saw this sweet young black girl torn open.

She slowly walked in the house. As soon as she entered the corridor, she felt a knot in her stomach. She couldn't move. Charlie was walking behind with his hand gently on her lower back.

"Charlie, we have to go to a hotel. I can't sleep here tonight."

"I know dear, everyone is leaving the house tonight. The police are still searching the crime scene for evidence."

"Charlie I don't care where we stay, as long as it isn't here."

Charlie's parents, siblings, and cousins were already gone so the house was vacant. Michonne could still smell the insides of Lorena as she stood in the corridor of the house. She felt stuck there. Charlie understood so he went into their room to gather their things. Good thing there were still packed, otherwise it wouldn't have been so quick.

Michonne and Charlie stayed at the Marriot for the next two nights. Charlie did the best he could to comfort her, but she was still in shock. Every time Michonne closed her eyes she would see the brown mutilated body sprawled across the white counter. She wondered what kind of person or animal would do such a thing. It could have been an animal though, but why didn't anyone hear Lorena scream. Did she scream? Was it someone she knew? Who would such a thing to a person?

Michonne lied there on the third night staring at the ceiling. She knew that Charlie couldn't sleep either. She grabbed his hand and moved closer to him. Charlie took her gently into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"We haven't been sleeping much have we?" Charlie said.

"I just can't get it out of my head."

Charlie's cell phone rang. He immediately reached for it because his mother's condition had gotten worse over time and he knew that it would only be a matter of time since she started refusing treatment for her liver cancer. It sounded like it was Charlie's father yelling at him through the phone. Charlie hung up after a few minutes, got out of bed and started dressing.

"Honey, there is an emergency. Michael is drunk out of his mind again and Dad needs me to go and help him handle it. Will you be ok here alone for the rest of the night?"

Michael relapsed into alcoholism since their mother was diagnosed.

Michonne nodded, kissed Charlie, and tried to sleep.

When Michonne woke up it was 9am. She had the usual nightmares about Lorena, but she felt she couldn't wake up.

She sluggishly rolled out of the huge bed and went into their bathroom to shower. She figured Charlie just stayed with his family to help clean up the mess his older brother was making. Michonne never cared for the individual. Not only was he blatantly racist, but a narcissist as well. So it wasn't surprising that he would try to make this whole crisis about him and start drinking again.

After she showered and brushed her teeth, she decided to call Charlie and see where he was. He didn't pick up. She called again and he didn't pick up. So she looked all around their room to make sure he didn't leave his phone. She didn't find it so she decided to wait for a few minutes.

Thirty minutes had already passed since she last called her husband. Understandably, her mind started wondering what if. After all, someone had already been killed since she had arrived there so she needed to be sure that Charlie was ok.

She finished getting ready and proceeded to walk down to the lobby. She walked up to the front desk to ask the clerk if he had seen her husband since last night.

"Yes ma'am, he left in a hurry but he hasn't come back yet. Would you like me to call him?"

"No thank you that isn't necessary."

Michonne didn't feel like eating so she decided to take a walk around the grounds to get some fresh air. The air always smelled wonderful after a storm so she figured that would calm her. She kept her phone in her pocket just in case Charlie called back. She walked outside of the 24 story hotel and proceeded to cross the parking lot into the garden when she saw their rental still parked in the same place they pulled up three days ago. The 2013 black Lexus was still parked as if it hadn't been moved at all. She knew it was their rental because Charlie's bobble head was still on the dashboard. She walked up to it and saw Charlie's keys lying on the ground. Then she saw the trail of blood leading away from the vehicle.

Michonne felt cold all of sudden as she followed the trail of blood with her eyes. She prayed that Charlie would be somewhere bleeding but still alive. She didn't feel her legs move when she started following the trail of blood away from the car. She followed it through the next row of cars all the way to park next to hotel. The blood continued onto the grass and stopped behind a tree. She heard faint moaning sounds behind the tree and so she quickly ran behind it to find her husband, but when she did she couldn't believe her eyes.

Charlie was lying behind the tree looking like he got into the most horrible fight of his life. His white shirt was almost completely covered in blood that was coming out of his right arm. Charlie was moaning in intense pain and holding his leg which was bleeding as well. Michonne immediately dropped to Charlie's side.

"Oh my God what happened?!"

Michonne couldn't believe what she seeing. Charlie's arm and leg didn't look like they had been cut, but they looked as if they had been torn open. She could smell Charlie's flesh and blood and started to become sick again. She didn't want to pass out because she knew that wouldn't help so she tried not to breathe as much as she could. Charlie continued to moan and look to his right. He weakly replied,

"Babe be careful…over there."

Michonne looked in the direction Charlie was looking and saw a man lying there. She thought she had stepped into a movie, but the stench coming from him told her otherwise. The man was very skinny with pale skin that looked like it had been peeling, his hair was stringy and dirty, and he looked like he was near death or darn near dead. His face looked so skeletal that it sent chills down Michonne's spin. He was laying there in a twisted position with a huge gash in his head. She figured Charlie must have taken something and defended himself with it. Michonne quickly decided she had to get Charlie to a hospital before he bled to death because only the Lord knows how long he had been lying there.

"Honey, we have to get you to a hospital. Do you think you can limp to the car if I hold you?"

"I don't know…just bring the car here."

Michonne didn't want to leave Charlie there behind the tree but she didn't know if she could carry him. So she decided to do what he suggested and bring the car to him. She quickly ran back to the car, pulled up right next to the tree even though it was illegal, and started helping Charlie into the car. Charlie let out moans of pain as she tried to get him to stand on his good leg and slide into the passenger side of the car. Someone must have heard him and came running up to the car. It was the clerk from the front desk.

"Miss, let me call an ambulance."

"No, I don't want him to bleed to death before they get here. Just tell me where the nearest hospital is."

"Ok, when you leave out of our parking lot, make a left on Stanford, then take that all the way, to greenwood, then turn right…"

"I don't think I will remember all of that, can you please set the car's GPS to direct me to the nearest hospital?"

"Yes ma'am"

Michonne drove like a bat out of hell and arrived at Saint Joseph's Hospital within 10 minutes. After what seemed forever, Charlie was finally checked in and being treated. After about three hours, Michonne remembered that she had to call Charlie's family to let them know what happened. Normally, she would just call Lorena and let her communicate with them but that wasn't an option anymore. Reluctantly, she took Charlie's cell phone and called his father. She winced when he answered.

"Hello"

"James, this is Michonne—"

"What do you want?"

Michonne dropped the phone to her side for a moment to take a deep breathe. She wasn't in the mood to deal with James antagonistic tone towards her, but she knew he needed to know about his son.

"James, Charlie is in the hospital"

"WHAT! What's wrong with my boy?"

"He was attacked by someone or something. We are at Saint Joseph's Hospital in the emergency room."

Charlie's father hung up right after she said that, but Michonne didn't care enough at the moment. All she needed was for Charlie to pull through this. She had never seen Charlie look so tired and weak as she drove him to the hospital. He looked feverish and was turning pale even though the bleeding had stopped. Michonne had already planned to take her husband back to Los Angeles soon after he released. Something didn't feel right in Atlanta and she didn't want to stick around to find out exactly what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michonne sat next to Charlie as he slept in the hospital bed. The room was cold in temperature and appearance. They were surrounded by white walls and one window looking out onto a bunch of trees. All you could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor by his bed. Charlie had been moved three times since he was checked in. It seemed as if they were going higher and higher up the hospital floors. She heard the doctors and nurses whispering to one another when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Charlie was stitched and bandage, but he was still pale, his fever had gotten worse, and he was sweating.

The medicine he was given for the pain was keeping him sleep most of the time so she could only sit and watch him sleep. Michonne was exhausted from the drama his family caused when they were there earlier. They kept asking her what happened and when she didn't give answers to their satisfaction, they became belligerent with her. A couple of them even looked at her suspiciously as if she may have had something to do with it. When Michonne refused to say another word to anyone, they finally left her alone. She decided to go speak to doctors while they visited. While she was asking questions, they touched hands and started praying over him. Michonne was always a spiritual woman and believed in the power of prayer, but she still couldn't help but notice the hypocrisy of Charlie's God fearing family when it came to how they treated her and every other person of color they encountered. Still, she was grateful someone else was praying for her husband besides her.

Most of the family had left to be with their mother, but Charlie's father and oldest brother were still at the hospital arguing with doctors about treatment which gave her a break from their presence. A nurse walked in ten minutes later to give her some news about Charlie.

"Excuse me miss, are you the next of kin?"

Michonne turned around and looked at the middle aged southern belle standing behind her in a traditional nurse's skirt uniform. This woman saw Michonne sitting with Charlie for hours, she had seen her sign Charlie into the hospital, and knew they had the same last name, but she still had to ask whether this black woman was in any way close to this important white man lying in bed.

"I am his wife. Is there something you would like to inform me of?"

The nurse had a shocked look on her face when upon hearing this.

"Well?"

"Umm…well yes ma'am. I was just here to inform you that your husband will be moved again. It seems that his symptoms aren't getting better, so we are required to move him to another floor of the hospital. I am sorry about this, but it must be done. So I suggest-

Before she finished her last sentence, men wearing blue scrubs and face masks came in and started moving Charlie. Michonne couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stood up demanded to speak with the doctor.

The nurse rudely walked away from her without answering. Michonne quickly gathered her things and followed. As she was walking, she saw Charlie's father verbally abusing a receptionist. She didn't care what he did, as long as he didn't bother her. He saw Charlie being taken and decided to stop and follow them as well.

They moved Charlie to a floor filled with patients with similar symptoms. They were on a higher floor than they were before. As they walked through the big double doors with had caution tape across them, Michonne felt a chill come over her body. Before they could enter, she and his father were instructed to wear face masks and gloves for their protection. Protection from what exactly, she wondered. She knew the flu was contagious, but she had never been asked to wear a face mask at a hospital before. As they were walking to Charlie's new room, she couldn't help but notice that this level of the hospital resembled a psychiatric ward. There were rooms with heavy white doors and small windows and she could have sworn she saw a padded room.

Michonne immediately thought about those news stories she brushed off before her and Charlie flew to Atlanta. What exactly is this disease that is similar to schizophrenia? Is it really a disease? Where are they keeping those patients? What did they do with the body of the man who attacked Charlie? Also, what has Charlie been trying to tell her for the last day and a half? He has been so exhausted from the morphine and having a fever that he could barely talk to her.

Once they finally arrived in Charlie's new room, Michonne and his father stood over Charlie. They both watched him closely. Both were too consumed with worry to notice one another's presence. Michonne didn't say anything more than what was needed until he asked her,

"Did you get a look at the man who did this?"

"Yes I did, he looked terrible."

"My boy must have given em a good ass kickin'"

Michonne couldn't help but smile upon hearing that. Charlie was the sweetest, gentlest man she ever knew, but she also knew he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself. He competed in college wrestling, so it wasn't a shocking that he was able to fend off his attacker.

"Did you tell the police what you saw?"

"Yeah, I told them all I could remember."

Charlie was sweating more profusely and looking even paler than what he did an hour ago. His father left the room to go demand better treatment for his youngest son. Michonne reached out to place her hand on Charlie's when his heart stopped beating. Her heart started racing and she screamed for help. A couple of large men wearing protective gear ran in, pulled Michonne away from Charlie's chest, and rushed her out of the room as quickly as possible. Michonne didn't understand what was going on. She and James were banging on the huge and heavy door to the room. Michonne couldn't understand why they were locked out. She started kicking it as hard as she could, but couldn't break it down. She turned around to see two large men in masks and protective gear coming towards her. She started demanding to know what was going on.

"What in the hell is going on here!? Why am I being kept from my husband! Open this door now?!"

"I am sorry but this is for your own protection. We cannot allow you to be close to him now. You need to come with us immediately."

"Not until I know what is going is on."

One of the men grabbed Michonne's right arm. She struggled as hard as she could, but his strength overpowered her. Michonne went kicking and screaming away into a room down the hall. Of course she tried to escape, but was quickly forced into a chair by one of the men. She couldn't believe was what happening. Her life was beginning to look like one of those crazy movies where someone is kidnapped by the government.

"You can't keep me here damnit!"

"I need you to calm down, ma'am. If you can't, we are going to have to sedate you."

The man who told her this was dressed in what looked like SWAT team gear. He was completely covered from head to toe. Michonne quickly noticed the gun he was carrying so she decided she needed to pretend to cooperate. She already knew what could happen with law enforcement in Los Angeles, so could only imagine how jumpy the ones are down South.

"I need to know if my husband is ok."

"I know that, but I think you need to know something first. What I am about to share with you is information not available to the public yet. The only reason I am telling you is because you deserve to know what is about to happen to your husband. My wife went through the same thing and no one told me. So if you can try your best to keep calm, I will inform you of what's going on,"

Michonne nodded in agreement. She knew she wasn't going to get to Charlie anytime soon so she figured she may as well learn about what is happening around her.

"I will try to give you shorter version of this ok? Look…there is a very serious disease going around. It's nothing like we have ever seen before. It's a mental disorder that causes people to become cannibals. I know it seems like your husband died just now, but he didn't. When he awakens, he won't be the same. He will not be your husband. He will be something that wants to eat you and anything else living."

Michonne couldn't believe what she was hearing as this man went on.

"Don't ask me how all of this started because I don't know. All I know is that whoever is bitten by someone with this disease contracts it. A cure hasn't been found yet."

As he continued to talk, Michonne thought about the way Lorena was murdered and realized that wasn't the case. She became sick to her stomach when she realized she had been eaten. This also explained why she saw blood on the mouth of the man who attacked Charlie as well. She wondered how many cases there were in total, how far had the disease spread? Were there any cases in other states? How could the government not warn the public about this? But then, why would they? It would only cause a panic.

"Now I know you don't want to leave your husband, but there is nothing you can do for him now. You won't have access to him and they will be taking you into custody as well to see if you are infected. If you don't want this to happen to you, I suggest you leave this hospital and this state immediately."

Suddenly what sounded like a fire alarm went off. The officer rushed out of the room immediately upon hearing it leaving her in shock of what she just heard. She couldn't believe it, was her husband really something else now? She had to see it for herself.

Michonne left the room and walked out into the hall to see people running towards the south end of the hospital floor. She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw four other patients limping out of their rooms. Their skin was pale and greenish, their eyes looked like they had fallen into their sockets, and they made this strange and terrifying groaning sound. She began to back away quickly as one of them turned around, looked at her, and started walking towards her. He was reaching out for her with his mouth wide open as if she were a meal. Michonne looked around for something to defend herself with. She found nothing so she ran into an empty room and locked the door. The person was pushing the door with great force. She knew she had to figure out a way to get out of here, but first she had to find Charlie.


End file.
